


Holiday Party

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 8, AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus's parents work at the same company as TJ's dad. Every year, Cyrus's parents host a holiday party for the company. Cyrus and TJ become instant friends, but maybe they want more?





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Every year, Cyrus’s parents would throw a big holiday party for their company. Every employee at their company was invited to their house.

               

At first, Cyrus hated this tradition. He had to get all dressed up and have boring people at his house. Then, he met this boy who was his age. His name was TJ Kippen. TJ had a twin sister named Amber. The three kids became very close, but TJ and Cyrus were the true best friends.

               

Cyrus looked forward to the holiday party every year. He didn’t get to see TJ besides at the party. When Cyrus was thirteen, he started to realize that maybe his feelings for TJ weren’t all that platonic. When TJ arrived at the party, Cyrus’s heart leapt in his chest and he began to blush.

               

“Hey, Cy!” TJ greeted excitedly. He walked up to the blushing boy and hugged him. Amber pulled him away and hugged Cyrus. “Amber, what the hell?”

               

“I wanted to hug our little guy, too,” Amber said trying to ruffle Cyrus’s hair, but he moved away. “Wow, our little guy’s not too little anymore.”

               

“You guys are like two months older than I am,” Cyrus explained but the twins shook their heads.

               

“No, no. Cy, listen. These two months are like an eternity. You would get it if you were older,” TJ teased. Cyrus gave him a look, but TJ just kept smiling. Amber looked at the practically lovesick look on her brother’s face and promptly excused herself.

               

“Want something to drink?” Cyrus asked. TJ nodded and followed him to the kitchen. “So, how have you been?”

               

“Pretty good, but I bet you’ve been better. I mean, clearly you’ve grown up a lot,” TJ said sincerely, but Cyrus shook his head.

               

“Would you stop it with the stupid young jokes?” Cyrus asked, or more like begged. TJ grabbed Cyrus’s hand and stopped him from moving.

               

“I’m not joking,” TJ said softly. Cyrus blushed again. “You’ve really grown up, and I’m not complaining.”

               

“Really?” Cyrus squeaked. TJ nodded. Cyrus thought this was as good of a time as any. “Um, can I have your number? I mean, the whole year a part thing makes me really miss you.”

               

“I missed you, too,” TJ stated grabbing Cyrus’s phone and typing his number in. He handed it back to Cyrus who smiled at the contact name: _TJ <3_.

               

Cyrus was about to say something when Amber walked into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Cyrus, TJ shot his sister a look, but she didn’t care. She gave them all the time she was willing to.

               

“So, Cy, how have you been?” Amber asked politely. With that, all hope of something happening between Cyrus and TJ was gone.

…

               

Cyrus and TJ began talking almost every day. It was much better than the annual seeing each other. Talking to TJ everyday made something apparent to Cyrus: his feelings definitely weren’t platonic.

               

Cyrus had a plan. He was going to tell TJ how he felt at the holiday party. He was also going to bring Andi along, so she could meet Amber. Both girls had said on multiple occasions that they wanted to meet.

               

When the Kippens arrived at Cyrus’s house for the holiday party, the first thing TJ noticed was how close Andi was standing next to Cyrus. TJ knew Cyrus was bound to date someone eventually. Cyrus was gorgeous, amazing, and smart. TJ was naïve if he thought Cyrus would wait for him.

               

TJ was hurt. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to talk to Cyrus because he was nervous that he was going to confess or cry or worse. He just wanted to be alone.

               

Cyrus noticed that TJ ignored him. He hurriedly introduced the two girls who did not seem to need him around anymore. He looked everywhere for TJ. He finally found him in the enclosed porch in the back of the house. It was where they used to spend the party when they were little.

               

“Is everything alright, Teej?” Cyrus asked sweetly as he walked up to TJ who was sitting on the floor with his back to him. Cyrus sat down next to him, but TJ still didn’t look at him.

               

“I just thought I’d let you hang out with your girlfriend,” TJ stated. Not angrily, not sadly, not happily. Just stated. “Look, I’m happy for you. I really am.”

               

“What are you talking about?” Cyrus genuinely questioned. Then, it hit him. “Oh, _oh_. TJ, no. It’s not what it looks like. Seriously.”

               

“So, you’re not dating her?” TJ asked with an emotion that Cyrus couldn’t quite place.

               

“No, I’m not dating Andi. I brought her, so she could meet Amber who she likes,” Cyrus explained. “And, _I_ like you.”

               

“What? No, you don’t,” TJ said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cyrus smiled at him. “I don’t believe you.”

               

“Why don’t you believe me? Don’t you trust me?” Cyrus asked hurt. “TJ, I like you so much. You’re amazing and smart and wonderful. Not to mention, you are like the most beautiful person ever. I like you, TJ. Hell, I might even love you.”

               

TJ smirked. “I still don’t believe you. I guess you’ll just have to show me.”

               

Cyrus smirked and moved closer to TJ. Their faces weren’t more than an inch apart. Cyrus looked at TJ for approval. “Can I?” he asked shyly.

               

“Go for it,” TJ answered nonchalantly. Cyrus did, and he was so grateful for that. When they pulled apart, he smiled at TJ. “Okay, I believe you now.”

               

“Good,” Cyrus said standing up and holding his hand out for TJ. “Now, let’s go make sure Amber and Andi aren’t making out on my bed.”

               

Cyrus spent practically his whole life pining after TJ, not that he was aware of it for the first few years. He spent his entire life loving TJ Kippen. Sure, the holiday parties were stuffy and annoying, but without them, Cyrus never would have met his boyfriend. Maybe he should thank his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
